


Notes

by AcornScorn



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, i think the word stupid is put in here like 2 times, mentions of the other boys??, more like BIG DUMB NERDS, this was all miran's fault anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcornScorn/pseuds/AcornScorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi's getting notes and who are they from??? umm we have to find out ((even tho it's obvious from the start))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I couldn't decide if the title should be 'its izumizu ngl' or 'dingus' so we settled with something in between ohoho One of my shortest stories ever but I'm actually...proud since it doesn't seem OOC or rushed as much as I was afraid it'd be !

Izumi stared at the slip of paper in his bag, debating whether or not to open it in front of the other players. He glanced up; Tajima was animatedly repeating a story to Mihashi and Hanai, and the rest of the boys were either leaving or listening. Yeah, he could open it-whatever it was.

‘Meet me at the school gates by the end of your practice. I have a confession.’

Holy crap. Was this an admirer’s note? Who could it be? Just then, the paper was pulled out of his hand and he shot up, trying to snatch it back from the person’s hand. “What’s this, Izumi-kun?” Mizutani was reading it carefully, eyes scanning over it several times before Izumi finally tore it out of his hand. “That’s a love thing, right? Are you gonna go?” Izumi huffed and stuffed it back in his bag.

“Not if you’re there.”

“Wh-!? I can’t come? Why not?”

“I don’t want to be embarrassed.”

“I wouldn’t embarrass you! I’m me, you know? There’s no way-”

“You’d find one.”

“Oh.”

Mizutani sounded disappointed and turned around, slinging his backpack onto his shoulders. “Well, there’s no telling if they’ll even show up, right?” Izumi narrowed his eyes. “She should.”

 

But they didn’t. Whoever was supposed to show up either left or had never gotten there in the first place. Izumi waited almost fifteen minutes before he finally took his bike and rode home, feeling as embarrassed as if Mizutani had shown up. Now he was glad that the ‘crap left’ player wasn’t there, though; he would have laughed or worse, told everyone that Izumi had been stood up by a secret admirer. Or something. Maybe it’d all been a prank. The thought made him roll his eyes in annoyance and he pedaled harder.

 

 

“So they didn’t show up?”

Izumi stared at Mizutani, hoping there was enough annoyance in his eyes to shut him up.

“Did they?” It didn’t work.

“No, she didn’t. Leave me alone, Mizutani. I’m about to leave.”

“Oh. Okay. Bye, Izumi-kun.”

“Bye.”

Izumi tried not to think about how abnormally normal Mizutani had been; there’d been no laughter or jokes. Instead, he stared at him like it was embarrassing that nobody had shown; and the more Izumi thought about it, the more he realized that it was embarrassing. Someone had set him up and he hadn’t even thought it could be a trick.

 

A few days later Izumi got another note with the same message. There wasn’t even an apology written on it and he scowled as he folded it up and put it in his pocket. “Izumi? What’s that?” Mizutani had come up behind him and was trying to move around him to see. “Nothing,” he claimed. “Izumi, you’re lying, aren’t you? Is it another note? Lemme see it!” Izumi handed it to him without complaint this time. “Are you going again?” He was shaking his head before Mizutani even finished asking the question.

“No. Why should I?” Mizutani shrugged, handing back the paper. 

“Maybe they’ll come today.” 

“As if.” 

“Really, Izumi! This person-whoever she is-probably means it this time.” 

“You want me to go?” 

“Yeah! This is a once in forever chance, Izumi-kun.” 

“I doubt it.”

Mizutani shuffled his feet and glanced at Izumi. 

“Can I come this time?” 

“Why?” 

“I wanna see who it is! I’ll even tell you if you should date them. Like confirmation.” 

“If I should date them, I also want to know why.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Jeez, why not. Yeah.”

 

Izumi looked around, tapping his foot. “She’s late,” he muttered. Mizutani was sitting by his feet, staring down at his hands. 

“If she sends you another note, are you going to go?” 

“No. This was stupid. Don’t tell anyone it even happened.” 

“Maybe they’ll still confess.” 

“Get up, Mizutani. There’s nothing else to do here. I have homework.” Mizutani didn’t answer. He picked up his backpack and turned around, looking around one last time before taking a step. But before he could advance any further, there was a scuffling sound behind him as Mizutani struggled to stand. 

“Izumi, wait.”

He turned around and watched as the redhead swallowed visibly before lowering his head and beginning to speak. 

“I have a confession.” 

“...what?” Mizutani cringed, shoulders slumping. “I really, really like you, Izumi. A-and I think you should date me because I...because I’ll be good to you. And I care about you.” The tips of his ears were red and Izumi slowly set his bag on the ground before taking a deep breath. It’d been Mizutani all along who had given him the notes. “Why didn’t you say something the first time I got a note?” Mizutani didn’t look up. “You said I couldn’t come.” Oh. Oh. “You...you’re an idiot. If you’d said something, you could’ve come then. I was waiting for someone.” Mizutani nodded, glancing up nervously. “Are you...Izumi, are you angry?” He let out an airy laugh and shook his head. “Get up, Mizutani. Let’s go get ice cream or something.” Mizutani stood still, probably watching as he began to walk.

“W-wait. Izumi-?” 

“Didn’t you hear me? Hurry up.” 

“Does this mean that this is a...?” 

“Yes, Mizutani, this is a date. It won’t be if you don’t hurry.” 

“Right!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this because Izumizu is one of my top ships and more or less my OTP so I really enjoy writing them no matter what thanks for reading again


End file.
